


Souls without Mates

by withyouandmeitsdifferent



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withyouandmeitsdifferent/pseuds/withyouandmeitsdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU<br/>Kurt is a rarity, born without a soulmate. He goes to a support group for people who don't have soulmates and he meets Blaine who has a platonic soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souls without Mates

**Author's Note:**

> very minor alluding to canon character death, blink and you'll miss it.

 

The ease of the past two weeks has Kurt wondering if maybe, just maybe, he does have a soulmate after all.

Got Kurt musing if Blaine Anderson could very well be Kurt’s maybe Soulmate.

Crossing paths with Blaine at a ‘Souls without Mates’ meeting a fortnight ago felt like every single previous moment in Kurt’s life had been leading up to the juncture of Blaine and Kurt’s introduction.

Group meets every Tuesday at 7:00pm sharp.  Souls without Mates offers community, understanding and support to those going through life sans a Soulmate. Most of the group falls into two categories: people like Kurt who were born without a Soulmate and people like Rachael who had lost their Soulmates unexpectedly to tragedy.

Kurt arrives at exactly five ‘til. The meetings always take place inside Lima Community Center’s indoor basketball court and the setup is always the same:  a card table (offering assorted baked goods, fruit punch and an informational pamphlet about group and what to expect, where to find additional resources and the like) pushed up against the bleachers, and 20 basic, mismatched, folding chairs arranged into a lopsided circle midcourt.

New amongst the familiar, however, is a man of about Kurt’s age already seated and leafing through a pamphlet. Kurt feels drawn to this stranger, he has the sudden need to close the distance between the two them and find out who this newcomer might be. As Kurt draws near, he reads the man’s name off the man’s neatly penned sticker nametag:

Hi, my name is: ** _  
_**

**Blaine**

 

Blaine is rocking a Teddy Bear printed shirt with mustard yellow pants, boat shoes sans socks, hair dark and gelled into place, compact build with just the slightest hint of a belly and enviable straight posture.

Blaine is sitting alone, so  Kurt sits beside Blaine and tries his best to project  an aura of welcome and inclusion while simultaneously and silently  judging if Blaine was born with no Soulmate or  if he has been widowed into the designation. 

Kurt is leaning towards born without when Blaine looks over and meets Kurt’s eye and says, “Hi, my name’s Blaine.”

Blaine’s eyes are a beautiful warm hazel.  Blaine’s smile lights up the whole room.

Blaine is stunning.

“Kurt,” Kurt answers feeling just a little breathless.

From there things just clicked.  

Conversation between Kurt and Blaine is effortless, the flirtation mutual, the nuances appreciated and the sincere tone mirrored. 

Fourteen perfect days after Blaine’s first ‘Souls without Mates’ meeting and Kurt is falling fast and hard, heels over head. 

_+_

One of the first things Blaine tells Kurt is that Blaine does indeed have a Soulmate with whom Blaine even shares an active Bond.

“But we’re a platonic pairing,” Blaine says. “He’s my best friend and I love him but…”

“You crave the passion, the romance, the blood boiling desire that a platonic Bond just can’t give you?” Kurt says.

“Yes,” Blaine says, smiling. “Exactly that. It’s silly but, uhm, you know how everyone is supposed to be born with only just one Soulmate—“

“Or be born with no Soulmate at all in one millionth of the population,” Kurt adds.

Blaine nods. “Right, of course, so it’s supposed to only ever be the one or none, but uh, you know what, Kurt Hummel?”

“What?”

“Ever since I met you,” Blaine says, cheeks flushing prettily, long eyelashes fluttering sweetly. “It’s like, I keep thinking to myself, oh, there you are, I’ve been looking for you forever.”

Kurt doesn’t know if he should cry or shout or laugh but yeah, he knows exactly what Blaine is talking about and Kurt never thought he would ever get to experience it and yet he is here with Blaine.

Heart racing with the possibility of what might be, Kurt holds Blaine’s hand and thinks and hopes.

Could it be?

+-+-+

“I want you to meet Sam,” Blaine says over dinner at Breadstix. “And Sam wants to meet you too.”

“Sam?” Kurt asks trying to place the name and coming up blank.

“Sam, Sam Evans,” Blaine says. “My Soulmate.”

“Oh!” Kurt says. “Right, of course, your uhm, platonic Soulmate.”

“So that’s a yes, right?” Blaine asks. “Because I’m taking it as a yes.”

“Sure,” Kurt says. “Why not?”

“Thanks, Kurt. It really means a lot to me.” Blaine beams. “I really want you two to know each other. You guys are my two most special people.”

Kurt pushes down the worry tickling up his ribs and smiles. “Tell me a little bit about him, uh, about Sam?”

Blaine’s face lights up. “Sam’s great, you’ll like him.  He’s my age, and he, uhm, does the best impressions? Of actors and famous people, like George Bush you know? But he’s really good at them and he’ll make you laugh for sure.”

“Oh?” Kurt says. “Impressions, okay. What else should?”

“He’s an artist and like, you need to see the things he can do with macaroni, because it’s crazy the way pasta as a medium captures the true essence of the subject matter. ”

“So impressions and macaroni art,” Kurt says already feeling less worried about the proposed meeting. “How about for fun?”

“Well, mostly video games and comics?” Blaine says. “Sometimes we read fanfiction.”

“Fanfiction?”

“Star Wars fanfiction, mostly.”

Really? Kurt raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Did you know that Ewoks are polygamists?”

Kurt’s got nothing to worry about, he’s got this.

+-+-+

Based on Blaine’s description, Kurt imagines Sam as a slightly pudgy, nerdy but nice guy doing a passable Sheldon impression for Kurt’s amusement and then promptly fading into the background of Blaine’s life so that Kurt can take center stage.

“So where are meeting?” Kurt asks when Blaine comes to pick him up at 6:30pm.

“I thought only a home cooked meal fit the bill, so I hope staying in is okay with you?” Blaine says.

“At, uh, Sam’s place?” Kurt asks.

“Well, mine and Sam’s place,” Blaine corrects.

“Oh,” Kurt says, worry creeping back. “Wait, you live together?”

“Yep,” Blaine says. “Chez Blam.”

“Blam?” Kurt asks. “No, let me guess, your ship name?”

Blaine nods happily.

-+-+-

As it turns out, Sam Evans is neither plump nor outwardly nerdy.

Sam Evans is in fact male model hot with a mouth that should be outlawed for the NSFW thoughts it provokes and he has body so meticulously sculpted that it would make Adonis jealous.

He’s wearing a “Kiss the Cook” apron and brandishing a whisk when Blaine and Kurt enter.

Up close, Sam looks really familiar.

It takes a moment to place him, but then Kurt knows exactly where he’s seen Sam Evans before. “Oh my god, you’re the Treasure Trailz guy!”

“A fan of my body of work, huh?” Sam says with a flirty smile and a wink.

Okay, then.

Time to make a good impression.

+-+-+-+

Over the first delicious if heavy dinner and the many, many more like it at Blaine and Sam’s, it becomes clear that Sam isn’t about to fade away into the sunset. Sam’s either clueless idiot or he’s trying to irritate Kurt and/or instill jealousy.

For example:

Sam touches Blaine way too much. Caresses Blaine’s hand, rubs Blaine’s shoulders, tickles Blaine’s ribs, pokes the delectable round part of Blaine’s tummy, scratches Blaine’s back and worst of all slaps Blaine’s ass on more than one occasion.

As Blaine sets the table, Sam smacks Blaine’s ass.

When Blaine starts to clear away the dirty dishes, Sam takes a whack at Blaine’s ass.

While Blaine makes coffee for after dinner, Sam slaps Blaine’s ass.

Like seriously, Kurt sees the appeal of Blaine’s ever perky ass and wouldn’t mind slapping those round cheeks himself, but come on.  That’s an awful lot of palm to ass contact to be platonic, heck, that’s practically first base.     

 “So, platonic Soulmates, huh?” Kurt says one day a little bit too brightly during a lull in conversation. “How’s that work?”

“Just Soulmates,” Sam says smiling at Blaine with obvious emotion. “No need to qualify it, you know?”

“Oh?” Kurt says jealousy and irritation welling up inside him. “But you two must be more similar to best friends than to say, a dating couple, right?”

Sam laughs a little at that. “Not so long ago, I totally would have agreed with that but not anymore. It’s like dating is supposed to equal sex on demand with your partner, right?”

Kurt nods not sure where this is going.

“Well, my last girlfriend was a virgin, saving herself for marriage, you know?” Sam says. “No sex to be had but we were still dating, partners in a relationship or whatever. But one day, it kind of hit me; taking away the sex only takes that one layer of a relationship away.  Not even the most important layer either. It’s like, if you have a dozen more substantial, more significant layers with someone who you love and who loves you, removing the sex doesn’t really matter, doesn’t change that love or what you feel.”

“I can see your point,” Kurt says. “But sex may not be the most important part of a relationship but it’s still a part.”

“Hey, don’t get me wrong,” Sam says gaze fixed firmly on Blaine. “Sex is awesome. But so are lots of other things.”

Kurt just wishes he didn’t feel so jealous over Sam’s obvious love for Blaine or Blaine’s palpable adoration for Sam.

Watching the two of them finish each other’s sentences or share a chair or cuddle together on the sofa or bump shoulders as they walk too close together wherever it is they are heading makes Kurt feel jealous and inadequate.

Even knowing Blaine gives Kurt all his heart and all his love and even knowing Blaine is Kurt’s in a different way than Blaine is Sam’s, knowing that Blaine gives Kurt things Sam never will have, knowing that Kurt does fit with Blaine like a puzzle piece, knowing there is a place for him with Blaine, even knowing all that, sometimes, it’s still not enough.

Kurt doesn’t mean to let his insecurities grow so large and unchecked.  Doesn’t even realize all the anger and frustration and hurt he’s bottling up inside to fester, just a ticking time bomb. All of it builds and builds until Kurt snaps.

Blaine is beautiful underneath Kurt: body loose and relaxed, face flushed and pupils huge and round, thighs thick and solid wrapped around Kurt’s waist, perfect fat ass filled with Kurt’s cock. 

But as Kurt bottoms out inside of Blaine, he can’t help but notice the way Blaine closes his eyes.

Why would Blaine close his eyes? What is he picturing in his mind’s eye while Kurt fucks him?

Who? Who does Blaine think about with Kurt buried deep inside?

“Who are you thinking about?” Kurt asks voice too thick.

Kurt slams hard into Blaine, over and over. Blaine’s eyes struggle open.

“Wh-what?” Blaine says while Kurt drives hard into his body.

Kurt’s skin prickles with anger at the way Blaine doesn’t answer.

“Who are you imagining inside you? Who is it you imagine fucking you?” Kurt pants between hard thrusts. Blaine’s body slams into the mattress with each movement, thighs jiggling where they rest around Kurt.

“K-kurt?” Blaine manages. “What?”

“When you close your eyes, are you with him?” Kurt says thrusting against the stretch and snap of his own impending orgasm.

“Who?” Blaine asks, breathing hard as Kurt spasms inside him.

“Don’t play games,” Kurt says. He lubes his hand and works Blaine’s straining cock between their heaving bellies. “You know exactly who I’m talking about.”

“Sam?” Blaine says with a moan as Kurt jerks Blaine roughly to climax, come spurts all over Blaine’s belly.

Kurt pulls roughly out of Blaine, cock soft now. “So you admit it?”

“What?” Blaine says sitting up to follow Kurt’s motion. “Kurt, no. That’s not true.”

Kurt stands, flips the used condom into the trash and pulls his clothes on. Everything feels wrong and too tight and too hot and Blaine’s twisting the sheet in his hands and Kurt can’t stand any of it. “I have to go.”

“Kurt,” Blaine begs and the desperation of it sends a shiver up Kurt’s spine. “Please, stay.”

Kurt doesn’t turn around though, doesn’t stop until he’s inside the safety of Navigator. Blaine’s voice echoes in Kurt’s ears, the hurt, the need, the confusion all loud and clear.  Kurt doesn’t know what came over him but the damage is done regardless.

Kurt shakes himself out of it. Glances back towards Blaine and Sam’s apartment once and pulls out onto the street.

Blaine already has his Soulmate, he doesn’t need Kurt.

And Kurt was just fooling himself. He doesn’t fit with Blaine or anyone else for that matter.

He knows, has known since the moment he took his first breath. Kurt Hummel doesn’t have a Soulmate.

And he never will.  

(tbc)


End file.
